Systems and methods herein generally relate to three-dimensional (3-D) printing processes that perform electrostatic printing.
Three-dimensional printing can produce objects using, for example, ink-jet printers. In one exemplary three-stage process, an ink jet prints layers of build and support material on a platen, and each layer is hardened using a UV light source. These steps are repeated layer-by-layer. Support materials generally comprise acid-, base- or water-soluble polymers, which can be selectively rinsed from the build material after 3-D printing is complete.
The electrostatic (electro-photographic) process is a well-known means of generating two-dimensional digital images, which transfer materials onto an intermediate surface (such as a photoreceptor belt or drum). Advancements in the way an electro-photographic image is transferred can leverage the speed, efficiency, and digital nature of printing systems.